List of The Loud House (2002 TV series) episodes
Here are the episodes for The Loud House (2002 TV Series). Season 1 (2002) S1E1 Welcome To The Loud House Date Aired: June 1, 2002 S1E2 Internationally Loki is racist towards a black guy after illegally drinking and gets deported from the state. Date Aired: June 8, 2002 S1E3 Abuse The siblings find out that the parents are abusing Loki and he's using weed to take the stress off of him. Date Aired: June 15, 2002 S1E4 You Do Not Want To Mess With Me To get Lenny away from him, Loki makes a deal with the Devil to take him to hell. He soon regrets it and enlists Luke, Lamar and Lynn to help him to rescue Lenny. Meanwhile, after Lola gets injured while rehearsing for an upcoming pageant, Linka enlists Logan to take her place, so that they can win tickets to Dairyland Amusement Park. Date Aired: June 22, 2002 S1E5 Twin Feud Tired of Lola and Logan's fights, Lynn Sr. and Rita decide to take them to a boarding school after Lola accidentally stabbed "big kid" scissors at Logan's arm. Meanwhile, Loki finally feels guilty about something abusive he did to both Lenny and Linka, so he seeks to a therapist to help him and tells his darkest childhood stories and why he abuses his siblings in the first place. Date Aired: June 29, 2002 S1E6 Arrested The Louds' parents get arrested and the siblings have to bail them out. Date Aired: July 5, 2002 S1E7 Everyday Everyone celebrates there birthday on one day. Meanwhile, Luke finally gets laid. Date Aired: July 12, 2002 S1E8 Prankster Day On April Fools' Day, Lamar's pranking is at its all-time high, causing his siblings to do all they can to try to avoid Lamar's pranks. When she learns that Ronnie is coming over, Linka is forced to set off all of Lamar's pranks before Ronnie arrives. Date Aired: July 19, 2002 S1E9 Girl Troubles Linka accidentally has her period in gym class and everybody makes fun of her. Her brothers try to help but it just makes it worse. Eventually, everybody stops making fun of her and starts making fun of another student for the same reason. Meanwhile, Mr. Gobbleblobber tries to prove that Lars is responsible for an exotic dancer's death. Date Aired: July 26, 2002 S1E10 The Transgender Side of Things It's revealed that Lola is transgender but everyone makes fun of her except Linka. Date Aired: August 2, 2002 S1E11 Sweet Sixteen Lenny's girlfriend turns sixteen and Lenny tries to throw her the best birthday party ever but messes everything up. Date Aired: August 9, 2002 S1E12 Karate Linka decides to learn karate. Meanwhile, Loki lost his lucky condom and has Luke to help him find it. Date Aired: August 16, 2002 S1E13 Two of the Girls After tiring of their brothers' antics, Linka and Lola wonder what life would be like if they had sisters. Louis' new watch inventions takes Linka and Lola to a genderbender reality where they adapt to it at first – until they learn the downsides of having sisters, forcing them to try to return to their own reality before the deadline of their time there expires. Meanwhile, Luke begins drinking too much beer and whiskey bottles. Date Aired: August 30, 2002 Season 2 (2002-03) S2E1 Memories Loki finds old memories of the family. Date Aired: September 23, 2002 S2E2 It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House Mr. Loud punishes his children for fighting over a quarter by forcing them to clean the attic. While cleaning, Linka comes across a letter containing clues of money left behind by the house's previous owner Sharon DeMonay, which leads to a competitive treasure hunt between her and her siblings. Date Aired: September 30, 2002 S2E3 Out of the Picture In a plan not to be forgotten students at Royal Woods Elementary, Linka and Claire decide to do whatever it takes to get into the yearbook with Coach Pacowski overseeing its production. Meanwhile, Lola works to get a good photo in the yearbook. At the same time, Loki, Lenny and Luke discover Lamar's diary and secretly read it to get payback to his pranks. Date Aired: October 7, 2002 S2E4 Driving Mr. Hazy The Loud Siblings have gotten tired of doing favors for Loki in exchange for him driving them to places. To remedy this, they decide to teach Lenny how to drive, despite Lenny being a bad driver. Loki, however, is against this and plans to sabotage Lenny, but failling due to the other siblings outsmarting every one of his plans. Meanwhile, Lars is confused with a doctor and works at the hospital where he mutilates more people, while he outsmarts a evil doctor and nurse duo's plans to harvesting organs by killing a man in coma. Date Aired: October 14, 2002 S2E5 Jail Time On a excursion to the Grand Canyon, Lenny is arrested and sent to court for littering the Grand Canyon and refusing to pay the fine. He tries to place the blame on Lamar, after on Linka, later on Loki and then on Lola. While on the witness stand, Lola becomes annoyed by Logan when he helps Lenny, and the two begin to bicker, prompting the annoyed judge to throw both of them in juvenille jail on contempt of court charges. Once inside, Logan becomes taken to his new environment which is in contrast to Lola who is in a constant state of fear. Meanwhile, Louis tries to teach Lenny about recycling to avoid the events happen again, but Lenny's stupidity don't help at all. Date Aired: October 21, 2002 S2E6 Halloween Date Aired: October 28, 2002 S2E6 Room with a Feud Displeased with the roommate rumbles over various reasons, Loki gives his siblings a compatibility test to see who they are best suited for. When the test later proves disastrous due to it being taken from an Ace Savvy comic, Louis uses a machine he originally built to help Pop-Pop find a new love interest to find better matches. Date Aired: November 4, 2002 S2E7 Linka the Heiress Linka is a double for "Annie", the missing heiress to a millionaire's fortune, the identification being clinched by a supposed birthmark on the sole of Linka's hand. Lola gets Linka to the mansion in time to claim the money, but this is bad news to the scheming butler and his dog, who hoped to claim the fortune for themselves. The "birthmark" turns out to be chewing gum. Meanwhile, Mr. Gobbleblobber wants to learn what actually goes on inside Lars' bed to prove that he has not gone crazy, and gets more than he bargained for. Date Aired: November 12, 2002 S2E8 Me vs. You: Part One Loki and Lenny get into a fight which causes Loki to move out. Date Aired: November 19, 2002 S2E9 Me vs. You: Part Two Date Aired: November 26, 2002 S2E10 Net Gains Lynn is interested into winning a basketball championship. During the tryouts, he gets drafted to a terrible basketball team called the Turkey Jerkies that is sponsored by Flip's Food and Fuel. Lynn works to help make the Turkey Jerkies be winners so that they can win a basketball championship. Meanwhile, Lars poses as the town's mayor and tries to bust Mr. Gobbleblobber out of the asylum (since he landed there following "Linka the Heiress"). Date Aired: December 3, 2002 S2E11 Illegal Hunting The Louds are going to the forest, where Lenny meets a family of bears who befriend him, despite the siblings' fear. Date Aired: March 1, 2003 S2E12 Basketball Lola When Lola breaks her ankle during a pageant, Lynn decides to make her play in his basketball league in the GYM, ending with them playing against each other in a basketball tournament. Meanwhile, Luke, Lenny, Linka and Louis sing a song about their day that parodies R. Kelley's "Trapped in the Closet". Date Aired: March 8, 2003 S2E13 Lars and the Tramp Lars ends up finding a tramp and takes him home. Meanwhile Lola inslists Lenny to help her get revenge on her classmates. Date Aired: March 15, 2003 Season 3 (2003-04) S3E1 The Louds in the DC Universe: Superloud Louis' new dimension accidentally transports him and his siblings to the DC universe, where he, Loki, Luke, Lamar, Lynn, Linka, Lars, Lola, Logan and Leon meet Superman. Date Aired: August 1, 2003 S3E2 The Louds in the DC Universe: Batman vs. Slapschtick While on Gotham City, Lamar decides trying to prank everybody in the city, transforming Slapschtick, but he gets chased by Batman. Date Aired: August 8, 2003 S3E3 The Louds in the DC Universe: Lenny the Green Lantern While on the Green Lantern Corps' planet, Lenny joins them for eating food from the planet's bar. Date Aired: August 15, 2003 S3E4 Rita Her Rights Rita Loud has racked up a bunch of parking tickets from Officer Schoffner who states that she can pay $2,000.00 or perform community service. As she finds it to be relaxing from the stressful life, she does various ways to get community service from Officer Schoffner which causes chaos at home. Though this causes Rita to get busted by Officer Schoffner for committing a crime spree and having to spend time in prison. Date Aired: August 22, 2003 S3E5 We Won’t Stop Here Date Aired: August 29, 2003 S3E6 Loud Halloween Stories The Loud Siblings tell scary stories at an Halloween party. * Linzilla - Louis have to face Linka who got mutated and turned into a Godzilla-like monster by a sort of nuclear energy. * Miseloud - A take of Stephen King's Misery, with Loki as Paul and Lars as a male version of Annie. * Who Killed Who? - A take of the Sherlock Holmes books with Lenny as the detective. Date Aired: September 6, 2003 S3E7 TBD Date Aired: September 13, 2003 S3E8 Mafia Love Loki falls in love with the daughter of a mafia boss. Date Aired: September 20, 2003 S3E9 Another Christmas Comes and Passes Date Aired: December 1, 2003 S3E10 Cover Boys On the day of Spring Cleaning, Linka and Lola are asked by their brothers to cover for them while they do some activities that came up. When a web chat with the Loud siblings' grandfather Pop-Pop is requested, Linka must work to get her siblings back to the house. Date Aired: February 1, 2004 S3E11 Imagination Land: Part One Date Aired: February 8, 2004 S3E12 Imagination Land: Part Two Date Aired: Februrary 15, 2004 S3E13 Imagination Land: Part Three Date Aired: February 22, 2004 Season 4 (2004-05) S4E1 Mineral of the Winds Date Aired: May 1, 2004 S4E2 Lincoln and Lexx Louis' new invention accidentally becomes Linka and Lola into males, making Lola insane and angry at it, while Linka gets fun with it, but a few troubles (specially when Luke abuses her like if she was one of the remaining brothers). While trying to create an antidote, Louis tricks the rest of the brothers by saying they are two cousins, but Loki is the only one who knows what happens and helps Louis with creating the antidote. Date Aired: June 30, 2004 S4E3 No Such Luck When Lynn's baseball team loses when Linka shows up to watch his baseball game for the first time, he assumes that Linka is bad luck prompting her to tell the rest of her siblings not to bring her to any of their events after Lynn tells Lenny not to bring Linka to his event. Linka takes advantage of this first until the entire family begins taking their suspicion too seriously, forcing her to have to work to prove that she is not bad luck. Date Aired: July 7, 2004 S4E4 Halt in the Name of Loud Loki is embarrassed about his siblings, but he tried to get more popular things, including he's talking to Linka for the major unfortunate events of show's episodes like "Cover Boys" (including the rest of the class who laugh at and photograph Linka's humiliating outfit of Leon) and "Two of the Girls" (including she and Lola break Loki's watch at the end of the episode), he dressed as Lenny's clothes while Lenny and Leon (who they're dressed as Loki in the second time) goes to Laundromat, and he plays a board game with Lola in the afternoon. Date Aired: July 14, 2004 S4E5 Overbookers Date Aired: July 21, 2004 S4E6 Fluid Misconcepts After the kids are doing wild and crazy things, Lynn decides it would be better if he went after they alone. Date Aired: July 28, 2004 S4E7 The Laughter and the Gloomy Date Aired: September 1, 2004 S4E8 Deceiving Little Bro Date Aired: March 1, 2005 S4E9 Brain Download Mr. Gobbleblobber finds an ancient and mysterious coin that he thinks has something to do with Lars, discovering in the process the truth about Lars' pet gimp, Steve. Meanwhile, Loki become an honorary police officer to capture a mysterious thief. Date Aired: March 8, 2005 S4E10 Biblio-Teched Date Aired: March 15, 2005 S4E11 Weed Bros Luke and Lynn Jr. discover weed and start smoking it. Meanwhile, Lamar runs away from home after Loki, Linka, Lola and Lenny pull him a nasty prank as payback. Along the way, he accidentally bumps his head, making him lose his memory. Lamar wanders away into a city and attempts to get a new job, unaware he is becoming a target for a criminal gang, while Loki, Linka, Lola and Lenny try to find him after realizing their error. At the same time, Lars gets kidnapped by a gang of bounty hunters who race to collect the bounty on his head, which Logan and Louis must to rescue him. Date Aired: March 22, 2005 S4E12 Anti-Popular Lola thinks the school is more popular, now she must to give Linka, Logan and Lars' chances, but Lars keeps interfering with her plans by framing her for murder and have her locked up. Date Aired: March 29, 2005 S4E13 United States of Linka In a very Loud House special episode yet, Linka becomes the great and powerful girl in Royal Woods, along with the siblings! Date Aired: May 1, 2005 Season 5 (2005-06) S5E1 This is Not a Special of Any Kind After reading a Ace Savvy comic book, Linka dreams about herself being a female version of the superhero. Date Aired: August 31, 2005 S5E2 Mishappening Date Aired: September 7, 2005 S4E3 Beaver Fever 'Date Aired: ' S4E4 The Happy Campers Gang After Luke leaving to Royal Woods, he tries go on an summer camp called "Rock-and-Roll Camp" in Townsville. 'Date Aired: ' S4E5 The First Plan of Music 'Date Aired: ' S4E6 Too Many Linkas Louis "accidentally" makes several clones of Linka, which become similar to the other siblings (including Louis). 'Date Aired: ' S4E7 Older Twins When Lola and Logan are tired of being bossed by Loki, Louis uses his new invention "Age and Time Accelerator 9000" to make them having Loki's age, but the two realize teenage life is hard, mainly when Logan is stalked by a serial murder and Lola is chased by Luke and Lamar who fall in love with her due to not recognizing her. 'Date Aired: ' S4E8 Bear Fear After being attacked by a bear, Lola begins be afraid of bears, which her siblings take advantage of this, mainly when Loki dreeses himself as a bear to torment her. 'Date Aired: ' S4E9 TBD 'Date Aired: ' S4E10 TBD 'Date Aired: ' S4E11 TBD 'Date Aired: ' S4E12 TBD 'Date Aired: ' S4E13 TBD 'Date Aired: ' Season 6 (2006-07) Season 7 (2007-08) Season 8 (2009-11) Season 9 (2012-13) Season 10 (2014-15) Season 11 (2016-17) Season 12 (2017-18) Season 13 (2018-19) Season 14 (2019-20) Category:Lists Category:Episode list